


burnbabyburn

by sullixtion



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, i only write angst these days......, wonwoo is dumb af
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 05:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11074791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sullixtion/pseuds/sullixtion
Summary: джун красивый настолько, что крыша едет, ну, в том смысле: how are you even real?





	burnbabyburn

вону отрывает голову от ноутбука ровно в тот момент, когда джун закатывает рукава своей рубашки (белой, черт возьми, ну за что, ну почему), и поспешно утыкается обратно в монитор, чувствуя, как все лицо начинает краснеть и полыхать, и молясь, чтобы джун ничего не заметил в полумраке плохо освещенной кофейни.  
  
потому что джун – это всё, чем вону так хочет стать, и всё, чем ему никогда не быть.  
  
///  
  
pax britannica, «британский мир», вершина, пик могущества британской империи; у вону не жизнь – сплошные pax jun days.  
только джун об этом, кажется, не знает, и вону сам не понимает, хочет ли он это как-то изменить или нет. отчасти – да, но другая часть его буквально кричит, что это безумие, так нельзя, это неправильно, где ты и где он?  
вону бы смотреть на него вечность и не видеть никогда.   
  
///  
  
джун закатывает рукава рубашки и подходит к его столику: забрать пустую чашку и предложить – с абсолютно потрясающим акцентом – что-нибудь еще.  
вону хватает только на то, чтобы промямлить, что он уже уходит, спасибо, ничего не надо.  
\- приходите еще, - говорит джун и дежурно улыбается (одними губами), но вону хочется верить, что эта улыбка - именно для него.  
какая глупость, безнадежная подростковая – господи, помилуй, ему уже двадцать лет – глупость; и как легко в приглушенном свете поверить в что-то, что в принципе не существует, и распрощаться со спокойной жизнью просто потому, что тебе всего лишь двадцать лет.  
на выходе вону спотыкается о шнурок и наклоняется, чтобы его завязать. дверь рядом с ним открывается. не нужно гадать, кто это.   
джун роется по карманам, пока вону, закусив губу, завязывает шнурки, и наконец достает пачку сигарет и зажигалку.  
вону терпеть не может курильщиков. джун – исключение. джуну позволено все.   
джун затягивается и даже не смотрит в его сторону.  
  
///  
  
ускорение (его вектор, но это мелочи, думает вону) при движении по окружности всегда направлено к ее центру. это водоворот – центростремительный водоворот, затягивающий внутрь и обещающий разрушить все, что подвернется по пути.  
ураганам обычно дают имена. джун, например. хорошее название. вэн джунхуэй – еще лучше.  
нет, джун никогда не представлялся ему полным именем, вону просто специалист в интернет-сталкинге. у него в закладках все доступные аккаунты, и каждый раз, когда он смотрит на этот весьма внушительный список, он особенно остро чувствует свое потрясающее убожество.  
но он ведь не может написать ему в директ «привет, я вону, ты очень классный, не хочешь погулять?»  
  
он может только случайно лайкнуть фото и, чертыхаясь, быстро убрать лайк и сделать свой профиль приватным.  
  
(на фотографии джун в компании друзей, и они все кажутся такими далекими, словно из другого мира, куда ему, вону, хода нет; они улыбаются и в комментариях обмениваются инсайд-шутками. он знает все их имена, они даже не знают, что он существует. они из параллельной вселенной.  
  
от этого тошнит. вону раздраженно блокирует телефон и засовывает его под подушку).  
  
///  
  
он приходит в кафе каждый гребаный день, точно от этого зависит его жизнь. мингю говорит, это даже хуже, чем привычка, и лучше бы он регулярно пил, от этого хотя бы лечат.  
плевать, что говорит мингю. мингю на год младше и в свободное время помогает матери в цветочном магазине – что он вообще о жизни знает, ему стоит бровью повести, и все девчонки падут к его ногам.  
парни, может, тоже. мингю не проверял. или вону просто мало что знает о своем лучшем друге.  
джун работает три через два, но часто заходит в кофейню и в выходные – поэтому вону вечно начеку.  
поэтому вону хочется придушить либо его, либо себя, потому что.  
  
потому что мерзкое чувство собственничества не дает ему дышать; джун ему не принадлежит и принадлежать никогда не будет, но вону не хочет его ни с кем делить и задыхается от осознания своей же ничтожности.  
  
он на дне. дно мягкое, илистое, вполне приятное на ощупь – но это дно. это, мать его, дно всей его короткой, непродолжительной и такой скорбной жизни, и лучше бы уже утонуть и никогда не всплывать на поверхность.  
  
сегодня у джуна рабочий день. всё как всегда: стандартные фразы, оплата картой, столик ближе к окну.  
вону бездумно листает ленту инстаграма и даже не замечает, что джун подходит к нему с подносом.  
\- о, - говорит джун, - мир тесен, правда?  
до вону не сразу доходит смысл его слов; понимает он, лишь опустив взгляд на экран телефона и увидев там вчерашнее фото джуна.   
\- и давно ты на меня подписан? – в его голосе слишком много любопытства.  
\- да это так… - пытается что-то придумать вону, но выходит плохо, и звенящий шум в ушах блокирует все его мысли.  
(давно, я помню твой старый логин, который ты сменил почти год назад, а еще знаю, что у тебя был другой аккаунт, и ссылка на него лежит на твоем аске, который ты не обновлял уже месяцев семь; справа от тебя минхао, он приехал сюда на пару недель, хочешь поговорить об этом?)  
джун ухмыляется. он находит это забавным. вону – нет.   
но свой инстаграм он ему все же дает и с замиранием сердца смотрит на оповещение, сообщающее, что джун зафолловил его в ответ.  
  
///  
  
почти ничего не меняется. они все так же в разных мирах. мингю шутит про «семпая, который нотиснул», вону устает отмахиваться от него. мингю в ответ смеется и предлагает собрать ему букет из гвоздик. вону думает, что это ужасная идея, и в мингю летит тетрадка.  
он теперь, вроде как, на целый шаг ближе, и фото можно законно лайкать, да и, чисто теоретически, комментарии оставлять тоже. ничего из этого вону не делает: ему страшно.  
  
он все еще в другой вселенной, а рядом с джуном – минхао и еще куча его бесконечных друзей, и вону бы многое отдал, чтобы быть на их месте.  
  
его все еще разъедает.  
  
///  
  
джун красивый настолько, что крыша едет, ну, в том смысле: how are you even real? такие, как он, должны в кино сниматься или рекламе, а не работать бариста, хотя, впрочем, вону не против, что вместо блистательной актерской карьеры джун прозябает возле кофейного автомата.  
вону решительно против его стайки поклонниц: эти школьницы тоже в курсе его графика и приходят в кофейню похихикать и похлопать ресницами перед ним. и, что самое плохое, джуну хватает наглости заигрывать с ними в ответ.  
конечно, это просто флирт – легкий и ни к чему не обязывающий, но для вону это всё равно, что красная тряпка для быка.  
  
мингю уверенно говорит, что ревность – это смертный грех. вону не хочет проверять достоверность его слов. он и без того уже в аду и подливает масло в костры своими же руками.  
  
///  
  
вону – очень среднестатистический. мимо таких проходишь и даже не замечаешь, точно и нет отдельного, конкретного человека: вместо них – лишь размытая серым пятном толпа.  
те же минхао или мингю куда ярче, чем он. у них в жизни все хорошо и гладко, без треволнений и сбоев. система работает стабильно. вону же только и делает, что барахлит и посылает едва слышные сигналы сос в атмосферу, почините его, в конце-то концов, - или отправьте на металлолом, может, хоть так что полезное выйдет.  
мингю советует ему посмотреть какой-то фильм. вону послушно включает его, но уже на двадцатой минуте ставит на паузу, начиная непроизвольно представлять себя в такой ситуации – ужасно страдальческой, ужасно драматичной, ужасно безответной, - и ему становится не по себе.  
он такой жалкий и ничтожный, а джун такой ослепляющий, а джун такой далекий, а джун такой… не для него.  
  
все, что ему остается, это листать ленту инстаграма и просиживать часами в кофейне.   
  
наверное, нужно что-то предпринять. говорят же, что лучше сделать и жалеть, чем жалеть, что не сделал, но вону не может. не может перешагнуть через себя: он заранее знает, что за этим последует, и рассказывать не нужно, и туториалы на wikihow читать – тоже.   
  
джуну обо всем этом лучше и не знать никогда.  
  
если бы вону был хоть на каплю лучше, он бы никогда больше не пришел в эту злосчастную кофейню. но он не самый хороший человек и перешагивает порог вновь и вновь, день за днем, все больше понимая, что будет проще вскрыть себе вены пластиковой вилкой, чем избавиться от этой привычки.  
  
 _гори, вону, гори._  
  
///   
  
холодная сеульская зима постепенно сменяется весной, такой же холодной и беспощадной. вону хочется закрыть глаза и не открывать их больше, и каждое утро он с трудом находит причины вставать с кровати и выходить из дома. в основном – из-за джуна. в меньшей мере – из-за того, что дома делать нечего, а сидеть и смотреть в стену часами не очень полезно для здоровья.  
  
поэтому вону даже шарф повязывает (криво, но все-таки) и идет навстречу ветрам, сам не зная, чего хочет от этой жизни, если все его желания осуществимы разве что в – ха-ха – параллельных вселенных.  
  
поэтому он даже берет трубку, когда звонит мингю, и улыбается, когда джун улыбается ему, отмахивая мысли о том, что ему просто так положено. и смотрит на него дольше, чем положено, приоткрывая губы, чтобы что-то сказать.  
но он не может.  
  
и он зачем-то выкладывает в истории инстаграма скриншот с текстом песни, не вылетающей из его головы уже много-много дней.  
  
 _i’m in here, i’m calling out but you can’t hear, can anybody help?_  
  
не то, чтобы он на что-то надеялся. он в принципе перестал надеяться – это глупо, бессмысленно и высасывает все жизненные силы. а еще ни к чему не приводит. ни к чему хорошему.  
но джун почему-то пишет ему в директ. вону сидит на скамейке в парке и долго смотрит на оповещение, не смея нажать на него и прочитать сообщение полностью.   
и ничего в нем нет такого, он всего лишь пишет, что ему тоже нравится эта песня. вону не очень умеет поддерживать разговоры, но через пять минут джун скидывает ссылку на другую песню, не давая совершить какую-нибудь абсолютную глупость.  
  
через три часа вону все же глупость совершает. он же не умеет поддерживать разговоры, и терять ему нечего, кроме самообладания, самооценки (она уже пробила уровень пола, так что это под вопросом) и скидки в кофейне по карте постоянного клиента.  
джун долго набирает что-то в ответ. слишком долго.   
  
а потом телефон вону на мгновение фризится, и экран резко темнеет. и переносного аккумулятора с собой у него нет, и весь мир против него, и хочется очень сильно умереть.   
хотя все, что он сделал, это позвал его в кино. на какую-то мелодраму, куда совершенно точно идут одни лишь парочки.   
  
будь в парке озеро, он бы уже утопился в нем.  
  
он на автопилоте доходит до дома, пребывая в полной прострации, и на лицо его, наверное, сейчас лучше вообще не смотреть. ему, как и всегда, не везет, и ни одна машина не пытается его сбить – о, как бы много он за это отдал, лишь бы не сталкиваться с перспективой зарядить телефон, включить его и прочитать сообщение.  
если, конечно, джун ему ответил, а не заблокировал. вону бы на его месте так и сделал – что хорошего можно ожидать от человека, который тебя буквально сталкерит? да и зачем он ему? у джуна и без того слишком много друзей, что он, вону, может ему предложить?  
  
///  
  
телефон долго не включается, а когда это все-таки происходит, вону долго еще колеблется и пытается справиться с подступающим чувством тошноты прежде, чем открыть инстаграм и зайти в сообщения.   
и на секунду он не верит своим глазам: приходится закрыть приложение и открыть снова (вдруг ему показалось? вдруг он совсем двинулся? вдруг его воспаленное подсознание услужливо предлагает ему то, что он хочет видеть?)  
но это все-таки правда, зрение его не подводит, воображение не играет с ним шутки.  
вону выдыхает.  
«в пятницу никак. может, в субботу?»  
и пишет: «давай».  
  
///  
  
весна кажется вовсе не такой холодной и не такой беспощадной, когда ты сжимаешь чью-то теплую ладонь.


End file.
